Romeinse Republiek
De Romeinse Republiek was een fase in de geschiedenis van de Romeinen tussen het Romeinse Koninkrijk en het Romeinse Keizerrijk. Oorsprong De Romeinse Republiek ontstond volgens de overlevering in 510 v.Chr., toen de laatste koning van Rome, Tarquinius Superbus, werd verdreven door Lucius Iunius Brutus. Er werd toen besloten om jaarlijks 2 consuls te kiezen. In latere tijden ontstonden naast het ambt van consul ook de ambten van proconsul, quaestor, praetor en censor (zie cursus honorum). In een bepaald opzicht is de Romeinse Republiek een unicum. Vrijwel alle grote rijken uit de geschiedenis zijn als monarchie begonnen en dat meestal ook steeds gebleven. Rome is weliswaar als koninkrijk begonnen, maar ging al vrij snel over in een republiek, voor zover bekend de eerste uit de geschiedenis. Pas toen de opbouw van het Imperium al ver gevorderd was, werd het Romeinse rijk eerst een militaire dictatuur en vervolgens weer een monarchie. Ook hebben handelssteden met een republikeinse regeringsvorm, zoals Carthago en Venetië, imperia opgebouwd, die evenwel hoofdzakelijk op zeemacht berustende rijken van het koloniale type waren. Verreweg de meeste imperia in de geschiedenis werden echter gecreëerd door monarchieën). De Spartaanse hegemonie over Hellas had ook een tweekoningenschap vergelijkbaar met de consuls, maar was te kortstondig om van een "Rijk" te spreken. .]] Kleding De Romeinen kenden eigenlijk maar twee echte kledingstukken: de toga en de tunica. De toga werd gedragen bij belangrijke gebeurtenissen, en de tunica bij het werken in huis. Vrouwen droegen in plaats van een toga een soort wit wollen gewaad, stola genaamd. Interne politiek-sociale strijd De samenleving van de Romeinse republiek werd onder meer gekenmerkt door een af en toe opvlammende strijd tussen de patriciërs en de plebejers. Aanvankelijk wist de Senaat de spanningen goed onder controle te houden, maar de tegenstellingen tussen de facties worden steeds heviger; de strijd werd eerst naar de straat verlegd en werd tenslotte zelfs met legers uitgevochten. De patriciërs waren leden van de oude families van Rome die traditioneel de macht in handen hadden gehad. Zij vormden een aristocratie van grondbezitters, die de plebejers ("plebs" betekent "volk") als pachters over het algemeen goed in hun greep hielden. De plebejers (die het overgrote deel van de bevolking uitmaakten) wilden natuurlijk meer invloed en die kregen ze ook, bijv. door het speciaal voor hen gecreëerde ambt van tribunus plebis (volkstribuun), die beschikte over een spreekwoordelijk geworden veto(= ik verbied) - recht. Het duurde echter tot 366 v.Chr. voor er een niet-patriciër tot consul werd gekozen. Op den duur werkte een deel van de plebejers zich op tot grotere welstand, bijvoorbeeld door de handel of het beroep van belastingpachter. Zij staan bekend als "equites" (ruiters) omdat zij voldoende vermogend waren om in het leger als ruiter te dienen, met een eigen paard. De politieke vertegenwoordigers van de plebejers kwamen altijd voort uit deze rijke bovenlaag. Op de lange duur zou de grens tussen "equites" en patriciërs in sterke mate vervagen. De "klassenstrijd" speelde zich steeds meer af binnen de bevoorrechte klasse zelf: tussen de "populares", die bereid waren tot concessies aan het volk om zodoende met steun van de volksmassa de eigen ambities beter te kunnen nastreven, en de "optimates", die het volk op zijn plaats wilden houden. De conclusie lijkt gerechtvaardigd dat de interne constitutie van de Romeinse Republiek heel degelijk is geweest. Lange tijd konden de extremen worden vermeden van een democratie naar Atheense snit, met een al te grote politieke instabiliteit, en die van een absolute monarchie, die op den duur verstikkend zou zijn voor de burgerzin. Vanaf de 2e eeuw v.Chr. begon de aanvankelijk goed functionerende republikeinse staatsorde echter te ontsporen, hetgeen leidde tot burgeroorlog en uiteindelijk tot vervanging van het republikeinse regeringssysteem door een keizerljk regime, waarbij erfopvolging wel een rol speelde, maar waarbij de senaat toch goedkeuring aan een benoeming tot keizer moest geven. Imperiale expansie en omgang met "bondgenoten" De Romeinse Republiek was aanvankelijk een stadstaat van een paar honderd km² en enkele tienduizenden inwoners, die door een onafgebroken reeks defensieve en offensieve oorlogen uitgroeide tot het centrum van een federatie die geleidelijk aan heel het Apennijns Schiereiland ging omvatten. De volgende fase was het vormen van een Imperium, dat zich over het gehele Middellandse Zeegebied uitbreidde. Bijna geniaal kan de wijze worden genoemd waarmee de Romeinse Republiek over het algemeen omging met zijn "bondgenoten". Rome sloot met de onderworpen staten afzonderlijke, maar gelijksoortige verdragen. Dit hield onder meer het recht in van "commercium" (handel drijven met Rome) en "conubium" (het sluiten van huwelijken met Romeinse burgers). Het waren duidelijk verdragen op basis van ongelijkheid; de "bondgenoten" waren ondergeschikt aan Rome. Staten die hardnekkig weerstand aan Rome geboden hadden, riskeerden bovendien dat zij een aanzienlijk deel van hun akkerland aan Rome moesten afstaan. Op dit gebied werden "Romeinse" en "Latijnse" "kolonies" (landbouwnederzettingen) gesticht. Vaak bleef een deel van de oorspronkelijke bevolking hier als pachter wonen; die mensen kregen dan wel het Romeins of Latijns burgerrecht. Tegenover het verlies van zelfstandigheid stond het winst aan veiligheid. De honderden kleine stads- en stamstaatjes op een relatief klein gebied waren namelijk bijna onafgebroken met elkaar in oorlog, waarbij iedereen het risico liep te worden uitgeroeid of in slavernij te worden weggevoerd. Daarmee vergeleken was aansluiting bij de Romeinse federatie nog niet zo'n slechte keus. Met de Romeinen viel echter niet te spotten. Hun verhouding tot onderworpenen werd gekenmerkt door het adagium: Parcere subjectis, sed debellare superbos, "De onderworpenen sparen, maar zij die hardnekkig tegenstand blijven bieden vernietigen". Vernietigen kon dan ook uitlopen op massaal afslachten van de bevolking. De Romeinse Republiek slaagde er aldus in de "bondgenoten" een gevoel van lotsverbondenheid bij te brengen. Dat bleek bijvoorbeeld na de Slag bij Cannae in 216 v.Chr., toen de Romeinen op eigen terrein verpletterend verslagen werden door de Carthagers. De meeste bondgenoten bleven Rome trouw, ook al zou het toen heel gemakkelijk geweest zijn om het "Romeinse juk" af te schudden. Het alternatief was namelijk de onzekerheid van de pre-Romeinse tijd of een Carthaags juk. Dat wil niet zeggen dat er nooit problemen rezen tussen Rome en zijn bondgenoten. Nog aan het begin van de 1e eeuw v.Chr. kwam het tot de zogenaamde Bellum sociorum (Bondgenotenoorlog). Reden voor de ontevredenheid was toen echter niet dat de opstandige staten en stammen de Romeinse federatie zouden willen vernietigen, maar dat zij daarbinnen een meer gelijkwaardige status verlangden. Na de opstand te hebben neergeslagen, was de Romeinse elite verstandig genoeg om hen deze status te verlenen. Het succes van Rome bij de vorming van politieke en bestuurlijke eenheid staat in een schril contrast met de situatie in Griekenland, waar noch Athene, noch Sparta, noch Thebe erin geslaagd zijn de Grieken tot één staat te verenigen, terwijl die in cultureel en etnisch opzicht toch veel homogener waren dan de bewoners van het Apennijns schiereiland. Op den duur zou de Latijnse taal, die aanvankelijk door niet veel meer dan 5% van de bevolking van het Apennijnse schiereiland werd gesproken, de andere talen verdringen, een proces dat pas rond het begin van de christelijke jaartelling min of meer voltooid was. Het langst bleef het Grieks in gebruik in het eertijds door de Grieken gekoloniseerde zuiden van Italië: Magna Graecia. Dit kwam omdat de Romeinen tegen het Grieks opkeken als de taal van beschaving bij uitstek. Je hoorde pas bij de elite als je naast Latijn ook Grieks sprak. Tot op de dag van vandaag zijn er enkele tienduizenden sprekers van het Griekse dialect Griko verspreid over Zuid-Italië. Expansie van de Republiek binnen Italië Van de Romeinse geschiedschrijving zijn pas vanaf de 3e eeuw v.Chr. teksten overgeleverd; bij de plundering door de Galliërs onder Brennus in 387 v.Chr. zijn eventuele historische documenten verloren gegaan. Bij de gebeurtenissen van vóór 300 v.Chr. is het vaak moeilijk feiten en legenden uit elkaar te houden. Desondanks zijn er wel enkele grote lijnen vast te stellen in de expansie van de Rome als regionale mogendheid. De periode tot ca. 340 v.Chr. werd gekenmerkt door consolidatie van de romeinse machtspositie in een gebied dat zich niet veel verder dan ca. 100 km van de stad Rome uitstrekte. Rome begon ermee de ongeveer 30 stad- of dorpstaatjes der Latijnen te verenigen in een offensieve en defensieve confederatie. Het gehele gebied van de Romeinen en Latijnen besloeg niet veel meer dan 2000 km2. Aanvankelijk moest Rome in dit gebied nog een strijd om de suprematie leveren met Alba Longa, een Latijns stadje op nog geen 20 km van Rome. Omstreeks 397 v.Chr. veroverden de Romeinen de naburige Etruskische stad Veii, die op niet meer dan 18 km van Rome lag. Volgens de overlevering zou de gehele bevolking van de veroverde stad op de slavenmarkt zijn verkocht. Maar ook na de annexatie van het gebied van Veii besloeg het gebied van Romeinen en Latijnen niet veel meer dan 3000 km2, ongeveer zoveel als de huidige provincie Antwerpen of Overijssel en minder dan een vijfde deel van de huidige Italiaanse regio Latium. De verovering van Veii maakte de naburige staten bewust van de groeiende macht van Rome. Andere Etruskische steden riepen daarom de hulp van Rome in tegen een nieuwe bedreiging, de uit het noorden binnenvallende Kelten ofwel Galliërs, die in de 5e eeuw v.Chr. het grootste deel van de Povlakte onder de voet hadden gelopen. Deze interventie dreigde Rome fataal te worden. In 387 v.Chr. leden de Romeinen een zware nederlaag tegen de Gallische koning Brennus, die de stad belegerde en pas aftrok na betaling van een forse schatting. Het zou enige decennia duren voordat Rome zich van deze tegenslag zou hebben hersteld. Rome moest zelfs opnieuw oorlog voeren om zijn gezag over de andere Latijnse stadstaatjes weer te doen gelden. Maar toen dat gezag eenmaal weer hersteld was, was Rome, samen met zijn bondgenoten, weer de sterkste militaire macht in de wijde omtrek. De Etruskische staten zochten nu weer hulp bij Rome tegen het Gallische gevaar. De bewoners van Campanië zochten bescherming tegen het expansieve bergvolk van de Samnieten uit de Abruzzen. Hardnekkige tegenstanders waren ook de Volsken, in het zuidoosten van Latium. Het na hun onderwerping geannexeerde akkerland was, tezamen met dat van Veii, voor geruime tijd voldoende om de landhonger van de in aantal toegenomen Romeinen en Latijnen te stillen. Nadat ook de Sabijnen en enkele kleinere buurvolkeren, zoals de Hernici, Aequi en Aurunci, onderworpen waren, beheerste Rome ongeveer het gebied van de huidige Italiaanse regio Latium. Kort na 300 v.Chr. raakten sommige Etruskische stadstaten bevreesd voor de toenemende macht van Rome en verbonden zich met hun oude Gallische vijand en met de Samnieten tegen Rome. Daarmee begon de derde Samnitische oorlog. Met zijn bondgenoten versloeg Rome echter de alliantie van Samnieten, Etrusken en Galliërs, de (Slag bij Sentinum, 295 v.Chr., en tenslotte de bestorming van de stad Venusia in 291 v. Chr. Ondanks aanvankelijke successen moesten ook de Samnieten uiteindelijk het hoofd buigen voor de Romeinse federatie. Nu was er op het Apennijnse schiereiland geen macht meer die Rome kon tegenhouden. Enkele Griekse stadstaten in Zuid-Italië onder leiding van Tarente probeerden hun onafhankelijkheid te verdedigen door zich te verbinden met koning Pyrrhus van het Griekse Epirus. Nadat Pyrrhus enkele overwinningen had geboekt, in de Slag bij Heraclea (280 v.Chr.) en Ausculum (279 v.Chr.) die zo kostbaar waren dat het spreekwoordelijk geworden Pyrrhusoverwinningen waren, werd deze echter in 275 v.Chr. definitief verslagen in de Slag bij Beneventum. Hiermee was de suprematie van Rome op het Apennijns schiereiland definitief gevestigd. De expansie van Rome ging gepaard met een flinke expansie van de strijdmacht van de Romeinse federatie. In de tijd van de monarchie bestond het leger uit één enkel legioen (legioen betekent zoiets als "lichting") van 4.200 voetsoldaten en 300 ruiters. Naarmate de Romeinse bevolking groeide, konden er twee, later drie of vier legioenen van Romeinse burgers op de been worden gebracht, tezamen met nog minstens zoveel troepen van de bondgenoten. Aanvankelijk hadden de Romeinen de tactiek overgenomen van de Griekse falanx, een hecht blok van met lange lansen gewapende en met schilden en pantsers beschermde infanteristen, waartegen minder gedisciplineerde en lichter bewapende voetsoldaten vrijwel niet waren opgewassen. In hun oorlogen met de Samnieten en andere bergvolkeren ontwikkelden de Romeinen - door schade en schande wijs geworden - een flexibeler slaglinie, die bestond uit onderdelen die beter in staat waren om ook los van elkaar te opereren (manipels, cohorten, centuriën). Tot aan de hervormingen van Marius rond 100 v.Chr. zou het Romeinse leger in wezen bestaan uit boeren, die voor de tijd van een krijgscampagne waren opgeroepen. Zolang Rome zijn oorlogen op korte afstand voerde, was dat nauwelijks een bezwaar. Na de uiteindelijke nederlaag in 275 v.Chr. van Pyrrhus van Epirus, die de stad Tarente te hulp was gesneld tegen de Romeinen, was Rome onbetwist meester van het Apennijns schiereiland. Volgens een census (volkstelling) van 260 v.Chr. beschikte Rome over ongeveer 290.000 Romeinse burgers en 750.000 burgers van de bondgenoten. Bij deze getallen moeten we denken aan volwassen mannen die geen slaaf zijn. Dat brengt ons op een totale bevolking van de Romeinse federatie van 3 tot 4 miljoen. Een groot deel van deze ongeveer 1 miljoen "burgers" was te oud voor de krijgsdienst of te arm om een wapenuitrusting te bekostigen, maar het was toch een reservoir waaruit in oorlogstijd gemakkelijk tegen de 100.000 soldaten konden worden gemobiliseerd, die bovendien dankzij de Romeinse krijgsdril en het Romeinse organisatietalent tot de beste soldaten ter wereld behoorden. Rome verkeerde hiermee in een goede positie om de dominerende macht in het gehele Middellandse Zeegebied te worden. Punische oorlogen en het begin van de expansie buiten Italië De door Feniciërs gestichte handelsstad Carthago handhaafde al ruim twee eeuwen een maritiem overwicht in het westelijk deel van het Middellandse Zeegebied. Deze suprematie werd wel vaak aangevochten door verschillende Griekse steden in Zuid-Italië. Carthago probeerde, met wisselend succes, ook zijn gezag te doen gelden over de Griekse steden op Sicilië. Tot 264 v.Chr. hadden Carthago en Rome elkaars invloedssferen niet aangetast en hadden de twee mogendheden over het algemeen bondgenootschappelijke betrekkingen met elkaar onderhouden. Toen Rome zijn "bescherming" wilde uitstrekken tot een troep Campaanse huurlingen die zich meester hebben gemaakt van de Siciliaanse stad Messina, komt het echter tot een conflict, de Eerste Punische Oorlog. Rome voelde zich nu gedwongen om naast een sterk landleger ook een sterke oorlogsvloot op te bouwen. Na ruim 20 jaar harde strijd moest Carthago zich gewonnen geven. Sicilië kwam nu in Romeinse invloedssfeer te liggen. Kort daarop namen de Romeinen ook verovering van de Povlakte op de daar gevestigde Gallische volksstammen ter hand. Onderstreept moet worden dat Sicilië en de Povlakte door de Romeinen en hun Italiaanse bondgenoten nog voor zeer lange tijd als een min of meer vreemd gebied beschouwd zouden worden, dat pas veel later als onderdeel van Italië zou worden beschouwd. Men sprak bij deze gebieden niet langer meer van "socii" (bondgenoten), maar van "provincia" (wingewest), een gebied dat grondig mocht worden uitgebuit. De rivaliteit en het wantrouwen tussen de grootmachten van het westen van de Middellandse Zee waren na de Eerste Punische oorlog allerminst uit de wereld. Na verloop van tijd kwamen ze weer in conflict over de afbakening van hun invloedssferen in Spanje. Vooral de Iberische stad Saguntum, het huidige Sagunto, speelde hierin een rol. Toen Rome een verbond sloot met de Saguntum, dat in de Carthaagse invloedssfeer lag, was de tweede Punische oorlog dan ook onvermijdelijk en zou duren van 218 tot 202 v.Chr.. De Carthaagse legerleider Hannibal Barkas was niet tevreden met het heroveren van Saguntum en besloot grondig met de Romeinen af te rekenen door hen rechtstreeks in Italië aan te vallen. Hij zou steeds te kampen hebben met de Carthaagse politieke factie onder leiding van Hanno de Grote, die een dergelijk avontuur een slecht idee vond. Hannibal stak vanuit Spanje de Pyreneeën en de Alpen over met een groot leger, grotendeels bestaande uit Iberische kelten en Noord-Afrikaanse Libiërs (vooral Numidiërs en Moren). Volgens de twee eeuwen later levende Romeinse geschiedschrijver Livius deed hij dat in oktober/november 218 v.Chr. en had hij 37 olifanten bij zich. Aanvankelijk boekte de briljante veldheer Hannibal grote successen tegen de Romeinen, waarmee hij als boeman een blijvende plaats in het Romeinse bewustzijn veroverde ("Hannibal ad Portas!"). Livius vermeldde dat de zwaarden van de Numidiërs de beslissende rol speelden in de slag bij Cannae in 216 v.Chr.,Titus Livius - Vanaf de stichting van de stad, XXII: 48-49 (Nederlandse vertaling) die de Romeinse Republiek tot de rand van de afgrond dreef, want hun eigen Italiaanse bondgenoten begonnen aan Rome te twijfelen en Philippos V van Macedonië sloot een verbond met Carthago om in 214 v.Chr. de Eerste Macedonische oorlog tegen Rome te beginnen. Het laatste onafhankelijke deel van Sicilië sloot ook een verbond met Hannibal. De Romeinen bleken echter te kunnen leren, zowel van hun eigen fouten als van de tactiek van de vijand. Zij schakelden over op een uitputtingsstrategie tegen Hannibal in Italië en trachtten diens verbinding met zijn uitvalsbasis in Iberia af te snijden. Vanaf 211 v.Chr. werden hiermee belangrijke successen geboekt, toen de grote veldheer Scipio in Iberia landde en daar een aantal overwinningen behaalde op minder briljante veldheren dan Hannibal. De trouw van Carthago's bondgenoten liet te wensen over. Hannibals broer Hamilcar werd de grond te heet onder de voeten in Iberia en trok op naar Italië om Hannibal te versterken, maar werd daar verslagen en gedood in de belangrijke Romeinse overwinning in de Slag bij de Metaurus in 207 v.Chr. Hannibal moest het in Italië dus stellen met wat plaatselijke dubieuze bondgenoten. Na bijna 15 jaar van belegeringen (maar nooit van de stad Rome), en te weinig overwinningen in veldslagen, moest Hannibal vanuit Italië oversteken naar zijn vaderstad, want de Romeinen hadden inmiddels de hele Carthaagse invloedssfeer in Spanje opgerold en waren overgestoken naar Africa, waar zij Carthago zelf bedreigden, met steun van de naar hen overgelopen Numidiërs. Hannibal werd in 202 v.Chr. daar in de buurt beslissend verslagen in de Slag bij Zama Regia. De Carthagers moesten volgens een door de Romeinen opgelegd verdrag hun invloedssfeer beperken tot Noord-Tunesië en werden als het ware onder curatele van Rome gesteld. Dit werd niet door iedereen in Rome als voldoende beschouwd. Rome en Cartago waren sinds de traumatische jaren van Hannibal in Italië dodelijke rivalen, voor wie de Middellandse Zee te klein was. Senator Cato bleef tientallen jaren, tot zijn dood in 149 v.Chr., pleiten voor de verwoesting van Carthago. Al kort na het einde van de Tweede Punische Oorlog raakte de Romeinse Republiek weer in conflict met het koninkrijk Macedonië, dat met moeite zijn gezag over de stadstaten in Griekenland probeerde te handhaven. Na een eerste overwinning op Macedonië in 197 v.Chr. (Slag bij Cynoscephalae) beloofde de Romeinse consul Flaminius plechtig het herstel van de oude "vrijheid" aan de Grieken. Spoedig zou evenwel blijken dat de Romeinen hiermee alleen autonomie binnen de Romeinse machtssfeer bedoelden. Een stad als Korinthe, die dat niet tijdig had willen begrijpen, werd in 146 v.Chr. door de Romeinen met de grond gelijk gemaakt. Na een tweede overwinning op Macedonië (slag bij Pydna (168 v.Chr.)) werd het koninkrijk Macedonië van de kaart geveegd en tot Romeinse provincia gedegradeerd. In 192 v.Chr. deed koning Antiochus III de Grote van Syrië een poging om de toenemende Romeinse macht over Griekenland terug te dringen. Hij leed echter een tweetal zware nederlagen tegen de Romeinen, die hem nu ook zijn macht in Klein-Azië gingen betwisten: het koninkrijk Pergamum werd nu "bondgenoot" van Rome en mocht onder Romeinse "bescherming" zijn macht uitbreiden over flink wat gebieden die tevoren aan Antiochus onderhorig waren geweest. Vanaf 190 v.Chr. begon het meer en meer duidelijk te worden dat geen mogendheid in het Middellandse Zeegebied op den duur stand zou kunnen houden tegen de oppermachtige Romeinse Republiek. Het zou echter nog wel anderhalve eeuw duren voordat de Romeinen de onderwerping van dit hele gebied daadwerkelijk zouden hebben voltooid. De Derde Punische Oorlog, van 149 tot 146 v.Chr. was een grondige afrekening met een Carthaagse Republiek, die nog maar een schaduw van zijn vroegere macht had. Carthago werd met de grond gelijk gemaakt en er werd pas ruim een eeuw later een begin gemaakt met de herbouw, als hoofdstad van de Romeinse provincie Africa. Met uitzondering van twee diadochenrijken, het Seleucidenrijk, dat zich toen nog hoofdzakelijk tot Syrië beperkte, en het Egypte van de Ptolemaeën, was nu vrijwel het gehele Middellandse Zeegebied ofwel door Rome geannexeerd als "provincia", ofwel Romeinse vazalstaat. Bellum iustum Romeinse historici hebben dikwijls beweerd dat Rome zijn imperium heeft opgebouwd door een opeenvolgende reeks "defensieve oorlogen". Er waren in de 18e en 19e eeuw wel historici van de Klassieke Oudheid die dat voor zoete koek aannamen. De werkelijkheid was op zijn best genuanceerder. Voor de beginfase, toen Rome zijn macht in Midden-Italië vestigde, kan deze zienswijze nog tot op zekere hoogte worden verdedigd. Met zoveel kleine staatjes zo dicht op elkaar was niemand ooit werkelijk veilig. Tot op zekere hoogte was het in ieders voordeel dat er een federatie kwam, waarbij één staat de leiding nam, die dan binnen het gebied van de federatie veiligheid voor allen kon garanderen. Dat neemt niet weg dat er ook in deze "nabuuroorlogen" al duidelijke gevallen van pure landroof konden worden geconstateerd (bij voorbeeld ten koste van Veii of de Volsken). De Romeinen voelden op godsdienstige gronden de behoefte aan een betere rechtvaardiging voor een oorlog dan pure roofzucht. Zo is het begrip "rechtvaardige oorlog" (bellum iustum) ontstaan. Voordat het leger uitrukte moest een priester in een plechtige ceremonie aan de goden uitleggen dat de Romeinen een "rechtvaardige oorlog" begonnen en daarom hun steun verdienden. Het is duidelijk dat er altijd wel - min of meer spitsvondige - argumenten konden worden gevonden om de "rechtvaardigheid" van een oorlog te ondersteunen. Er waren altijd wel "bondgenoten" te vinden, die tegen "boosaardige" buren moesten worden "beschermd". Naarmate Rome groter en machtiger werd en veroveringen buiten het Italiaanse schiereiland begon te maken, werd oorlog steeds meer een lucratieve affaire voor de senatorenklasse. Sociale conflicten en burgeroorlogen De jonge Romeinse Republiek omstreeks 500 v.Chr. kende al klassentegenstellingen, maar die waren lang niet zo scherp als ze later zou worden. De patriciërs, de klasse van grondbezitters waaruit de Senaat werd gerekruteerd, waren zeker een bevoorrechte klasse, maar zij baadden nog niet in luxe. Het was allemaal nog heel kleinschalig. We hebben geen statistieken uit die tijd, maar aan de hand van de omvang van het leger (één legioen) en omstandigheden die we kennen van vergelijkbare agrarische samenlevingen, kunnen we proberen een ruw beeld te schetsen. Het ging om een staatje van tussen de 500 en 1000 km² met misschien 30.000 tot 40.000 inwoners. De klasse der grondbezitters maakte hooguit 5% van de bevolking uit, die van de kleine boeren misschien ongeveer 60%. Daarnaast waren er landloze families, die een karige boterham verdienden als ambachtsman of landarbeider, en slaven, die toen nog niet erg talrijk waren. Beide eerst genoemde klassen bezaten elk ruwweg de helft van de landbouwgrond. De typische patriciër bezat misschien 100 hectare landbouwgrond, waarvan hij een klein deel door een handje vol slaven en enkele landarbeiders liet bebouwen om in de voedselbehoeften van zijn eigen huishouding te voorzien. De rest verpachtte hij in stukjes van een paar hectare aan misschien 20 kleine boeren, wier eigen landbezit aan de krappe kant was. Deze kleine boeren waren over het algemeen net voldoende vermogend om zich de zware wapenrusting van een legioensoldaat te kunnen veroorloven, het teken dat je een volwaardig burger was. Zij hadden een nauwe, paternalistische band met hun landheer. Deze was, in de Romeinse juridische terminologie, de patronus, die een zekere zeggenschap had over zijn clientes. Doorgaans stemden de clientes tijdens de volksvergadering op de kandidaat die hun patronus hen had aangewezen. Aan de andere kant kon de cliens, als hij in juridische of economische moeilijkheden verkeerde, een beroep doen op zijn patronus. Met de schaalvergroting van de Republiek begonnen deze verhoudingen drastisch te veranderen. In de eerste plaats nam het landbezit van de patriciërs geweldig toe. Met hun politieke connecties wisten zij een groot deel van het bij de veroveringen verworven land in de wacht te slepen en zij bezaten tenslotte vele honderden, zo niet duizenden of misschien zelfs tienduizenden hectaren land. Het tijdperk van de grote landgoederen, de latifundia, was aangebroken. De kleine boer, de steunpilaar van het Romeinse leger, kreeg het echter moeilijker. De oorlogen werden steeds vaker ver van huis gevoerd en vereisten een afwezigheid van vele maanden, zo niet enkele jaren. Nu betaalde de Republiek haar soldaten wel een soldij, maar die was net voldoende om de soldaten te velde hun eigen voedsel te laten kopen. De familie moest zich thuis zien te redden zonder de sterkste man voor het zware werk. Bij een langdurige afwezigheid kon dit gemakkelijk tot de ondergang van het gezinsbedrijf leiden. Men maakte schulden en moest uiteindelijk het beetje land dat men bezat verkopen. Geleidelijk aan nam het aantal kleine boeren af en het aantal slaven toe. De grondbezitters lieten een steeds groter deel van hun land rechtstreeks door kleine of grotere legertjes van slaven bewerken. Ook trokken meer en meer verarmde boeren naar de hoofdstad, waar zij een omvangrijk proletariaat vormden. Dit proces voltrok zich niet van de ene dag op de andere, maar in de loop van de tweede eeuw voor Christus werd de ontwikkeling onmiskenbaar. Het altijd al precaire evenwicht tussen de democratische en aristocratische elementen van de Romeinse grondwet verschoof toen heel duidelijk ten gunste van het aristocratische element. De Romeinse grondwet was een ongeschreven grondwet. Hieraan droeg ook het feit bij dat een boer de volksvergaderingen alleen kon bijwonen wanneer hij dicht bij Rome woonde. Met de uitbreiding van de Republiek was het op den duur nog maar een kleine minderheid die op minder dan een dagreis van Rome woont. En dat waren voor het grootste deel geen kleine boeren meer - de steunpilaar van de staat - maar landloze stadsbewoners, "proletariërs". Het electoraat werd in samenstelling steeds minder representatief voor de Romeinse burgers in hun totaliteit. Het was bovendien een electoraat dat zich gemakkelijk liet opzwepen door volksmenners (het woord volkstribuun kreeg toen al een pejoratieve bijklank). De meeste senatoren zagen de verarming van de kleine boeren niet als een verontrustend probleem, want zij zelf werden rijker en rijker. Er waren echter wel enkele mensen in de bezittende klasse, patriciërs en "equites", die de achteruitgang van de klasse der vrije boeren als een bedreiging voor de Republiek beschouwden. Tot hen behoorden de gebroeders Tiberius en Gaius Sempronius Gracchus. Allereerst was het Tiberius Gracchus, die - in de functie van volkstribuun - ervoor pleitte dat de staat een groot deel van de recentelijk door rijke grondbezitters in de wacht gesleepte landerijen behorend tot de "ager publicus" (land dat door verovering aan de staat was gekomen) zou terugnemen om ze te gebruiken om landloze families in staat te stellen een landbouwbedrijfje te stichten. Hij stuitte op felle tegenstand van de senatorenklasse en werd tenslotte vermoord. Na zijn dood probeerde zijn broer Gaius het opnieuw, met grovere methoden. Hij werd ten val gebracht en moest zelfmoord plegen om niet in handen van zijn tegenstanders te vallen. Er was nu echter een trend gezet, die van de strijd tussen de Optimates, een partij van senatoren die alles bij het oude wilde laten, en de Populares, telgen van de rijkere families, die de steun van het volk zochten, deels om hun eigen ambities te bevredigen, deels ook wel om sociale problemen te verhelpen. Deze strijd zou - in diverse vormen - het politieke leven van de Romeinse Republiek tijdens haar laatste eeuw (133 v.Chr. tot 31 v.Chr.) beheersen en zou aanleiding geven tot hevige burgeroorlogen. Deze burgeroorlogen waren zo fel en bloedig, dat ze soms het voortbestaan van de Republiek bedreigden. Deze burgeroorlogen hebben de expansie van de Romeinse staat stellig wel iets vertraagd, maar niet definitief tot stilstand gebracht. Ze zouden uiteindelijk wel resulteren in de ondergang van de republikeinse staatsvorm en de invoering van een staatsbestel dat, met behoud van enkele republikeinse uiterlijke vormen, in feite monarchaal van aard zou zijn. De hervormingen van Marius Het was Gaius Marius, een uiterst succesvol en populair generaal die door zijn hervormingen van het Romeinse leger op veel populariteit kon rekenen. Hij was de eerste generaal die ook de allerarmsten een carrière als soldaat aanbood en hun land beloofde in ruil voor hun diensten. Vóór die tijd werd het leger gevormd door vrije boeren die in tijd van oorlog werden opgeroepen, er was dus geen permanent leger. In het begin van Rome's geschiedenis was de legerdienst meestal van korte duur omdat de strijd zich toen nog in de omgeving van Rome zelf afspeelde. Na de oorlog demobiliseerden de soldaten snel en keerden ze terug naar hun akkers en werkplaatsen om hun eigenlijke arbeid te hervatten. Zo was er meestal maar een korte onderbreking van hun werkzaamheden. Maar toen Rome's invloedssfeer groeide, moesten de legers steeds verder van huis en waren er ook steeds meer veldtochten nodig. Zo waren de soldaten op het laatst vaak hele zomers van huis. De boeren hadden steeds minder tijd om hun akkers te verzorgen, zodat ze op het laatst sterk verarmden door de teruglopende oogsten. Marius besloot om zijn soldaten een onkostenvergoeding te betalen, die uitgroeide tot een soort salaris. Veel mannen zonder landbezit, "proletariërs", namen toen dienst in het leger en veel verarmde boeren besloten om permanent in het leger te blijven, omdat ze zo meer konden verdienen dan op hun verwaarloosde stukje grond. De veldheer had een machtig middel om deze mannen persoonlijk aan zich te binden: hij beloofde ervoor te zullen zorgen dat zij na 15 tot 20 jaar dienst in het leger een stukje grond zouden krijgen. De reden dat Marius de gelegenheid kreeg zo'n ingrijpende legerhervorming door te voeren, was dat de Romeinse staat in grote nood was komen te verkeren door de invasie van de Kimbren en Teutonen. Doordat Marius zo een (permanent) beroepsleger oprichtte, veranderde de machtsbalans in Rome: voortaan was het leger een belangrijke partij (en dus ook de generaal die het leger aanvoerde en tegenover wie de soldaten meer loyaliteit koesterden dan tegenover de Senaat). Aan het eind van zijn leven raakte Marius echter veel van zijn populariteit kwijt. In 90 v.Chr. kon hij het maar moeilijk aanvaarden dat Sulla (zijn vroegere adjudant) werd benoemd tot generaal voor de oorlog tegen Mithridates van Pontus. Zodra Sulla vertrokken was naar Azië, liet Marius zichzelf via een volkstribuun in de plaats van Sulla benoemen tot generaal tegen Mithridates. Toen Sulla dit hoorde, keerde hij met zijn leger terug naar Rome en liet hij veel van Marius' aanhangers vermoorden. Marius zelf was naar Cercina gevlucht, een eiland voor de kust van Afrika waar veel van zijn veteranen woonden. In 87 v.Chr., toen Sulla met zijn leger naar Griekenland was vertrokken, keerde Marius terug naar Rome en richtte op zijn beurt een geweldig bloedbad aan onder de aanhangers van Sulla, waarbij ook veel onschuldige burgers omkwamen. Daarna liet hij zich tot consul uitroepen, dat was zijn zevende consulschap. Zeventien dagen later stierf hij. Sulla Sulla was inmiddels met zijn legers naar Rome teruggekeerd. Met behulp van Gnaeus Pompeius versloeg hij de troepen van Marius en richtte op zijn beurt een bloedbad aan onder de aanhangers van Marius, waarbij ook weer vele onschuldige burgers omkwamen. Hij liet zich daarna door de senaat benoemen tot dictator voor zolang als hij wilde. Tijdens zijn schrikbewind riep Sulla een systeem van beloningen in het leven voor het aangeven van 'verraders'. Door dit beruchte systeem van de proscriptiones werden talloze onschuldige mensen vervolgd, veroordeeld en terecht gesteld, waarbij hun bezittingen in beslag werden genomen. Omdat Sulla een patriciër was, begon hij ook langzaam de rechten van de plebejers in te perken. In 79 v.Chr. trok Sulla zich terug uit de politiek, zijn naam bleef voortleven als het voorbeeld van een gewetenloze dictator. Het einde van de republiek Sulla werd opgevolgd door de consuls Crassus en Pompeius. Zij draaiden veel van Sulla's maatregelen terug. Later vormden Crassus en Pompeius samen met Julius Caesar (oomzegger van Marius, die aangetrouwde familie was) een driemanschap (Eerste Triumviraat). De bedoeling van het Triumviraat was een herhaling van de burgeroorlogen uit de tijd van Marius en Sulla te voorkomen. Helaas kregen de "driemannen" ook ruzie onder elkaar. Crassus sneuvelde in een oorlog tegen de Parthen en daarna vlogen Pompeius en Caesar elkaar in de haren. Een buitengewoon bloedige burgeroorlog brak uit. In de door Caesar gewonnen Slag bij Munda (45 v.Chr.) sneuvelden tienduizenden Romeinse burgers. Hiermee waren de laatste jaren van de republiek aangebroken. Na de overwinning op Pompeius kon Caesar alle macht aan zich trekken. Veel senatoren zagen de enorme macht van Julius Caesar met lede ogen aan. Sommigen van hen waren oprecht van mening dat er drastische maatregelen moesten worden genomen om de ondergang van de republikeinse staatsvorm af te wenden. Deze idealisten zagen echter niet de realiteit onder ogen dat de Republiek door misbruiken van de senatorenklasse zelve van binnenuit was uitgehold en nauwelijks meer vergeleken kon worden met de Republiek die destijds Rome van kleine stadstaat tot wereldrijk had doen uitgroeien. Zo kwam het in 44 v.Chr. tot de moord op Julius Caesar in de senaatszaal. De samenzweerders waren echter niet in staat zich te handhaven tegen de nieuwe leider van Caesar's partij, Marcus Antonius. Deze sloot een nieuw driemanschap, met Caesars neef en adoptiefzoon Octavianus en Lepidus (Tweede Triumviraat). Toen dit driemanschap echter de moordenaars van Caesar had verslagen, brak er een burgeroorlog uit tussen Marcus Antonius en Octavianus. In de slag bij Actium (31 v.Chr.) werden de strijdkrachten van Marcus Antonius en zijn bondgenoot en minnares Cleopatra vernietigend verslagen. In 27 v.Chr. werd Octavianus benoemd tot princeps en hiermee begon het principaat, hetgeen in feite het einde van de Romeinse republiek betekende (hoewel die nooit officieel opgeheven is). De Republiek maakte nu plaats voor het Romeinse Imperium. De titel "rex" (koning), die voor 510 v.Chr. gangbaar was, vermeed Octavianus evenwel, om de senatorenklasse niet onnodig te provoceren. Voetnoten Zie ook * Leger van de Romeinse Republiek Categorie:Romeinse staatsvorm Categorie:Romeinse Rijk Rome